Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil wells, gas wells) often include an artificial lift apparatus, such as a pump that boosts a pressure from the hydrocarbon producing reservoir to allow hydrocarbon production to reach the land surface. In some cases, the pump (or pumps) is capable of generating a wide range of pressures that, in deadhead conditions (e.g., a flow blockage downstream of the pump), may exceed the maximum allowable operating pressure (MAOP) of a downstream piping system (e.g., piping network, manifolds, and equipment). Abnormally high pressures in the downstream piping system can exceed the MAOP of the piping network and the equipment, thereby with potential to damage the system with major consequences.